fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumu Kurono
Genbu '''(ゲンブ "玄武" Genbu) / '''Kurumu Kurono (黒乃 胡夢 Kurono Kurumu): appears as the ally/mascot of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. She was Moka's familiar represented the Black Tortoise of the North, and she is the character and her alternate version of "Rosario + Vampire". She appears in episode 26 from "Okinawa Arc" as a former Villain, and fights alongside of Leontes to released Orochi. It was revealed in episode 29 that she is underwent of brainwashing by the Guardians of Yomi, but she was purified, while Moka seal the pact with her and joined them. She's the only to not being reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Fuyu" ("~ Winter" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Winter" (冬の式神 Fuyu no Shikigami) and her Supernatural Element is Water and represented Gentleness. Her Choukoujin Form in the second movie is "Fuyu Genbu" (フユ ゲンブ "冬 玄武" Fuyu Genbu). Appearance: In her civilian form with her casual outfit, Kurumu has light ocean blue hair with a ponytail, which is tied back with a purple maid-like headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts which she takes great pride in. She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. When she transforms into her succubus form, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long fingernails and claws. She had a black tortoise-like birthmark on her right hand, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. In her alternate outfit, Kurumu had a new outfit inspired by an alchemist, with a leather skirt. A butler vest, a bow tie around of her neck, gloves and leather boots. She wears a steampunk goggles on her head. She had a black tortoise-like birthmark on her right hand, sign that she is the Shikigami-Fairy. As Genbu, she look like as an humanoid black turtle and can becoming on all fours. She had a black turtle shell with her Succubus purple wings and tail, and thus four smoke poles that often releases the steam smoke. A purple turtle head along with white bony plates. She had blue goggles on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. She has leather gloves on her arms along with her icy blue claws. Her purple eyes turned into scarlet eyes. Her appearance is based on the Black Tortoise of the North and a steampunk alchemist. As her hybrid-form, she had a black turtle shell appears on her back along with her Succubus purple wings and tail, and thus four smoke poles which often releases the steam smoke. She had goggles appears on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. Finally, she has leather gloves on her hands. As Fuyu Genbu, she look like as a black turtle but her four legs are replaced by turtle fins. She had a black turtle shell with snow flakes as pattern, her Succubus purple wings and tail which are now composed with ice, and thus four ice poles, that often releases the steam smoke. A purple turtle head. She keeping goggles on her head. Her purple eyes turned into scarlet eyes. When she activate the Fluid Water, she had has Succubus wings and tail are now composed with water, her long fingernails and claws can turned into water whips. Her body can decompose into water to melt into the surface of the ground before reappearing to attack. In her human form or hybrid-form, her purple eyes turned into scarlet eyes when she activate her Fluid Water. Personality: She acts cold and arrogant to attract boys, but Kurumu is very confident in her beauty. Kurumu usually teases her rivals about how she is much more beautiful than them. Kurumu is a very cheerful and self confident girl. At a glance, Kurumu could get the impression of being childish and selfish, however, she's actually more mature and kind-hearted, as she truly cares about her friends and would gladly risk her life for their sakes. She is quite stubborn and brave and a loyal person who wants to win. As a result of a curse then Kurumu turns into Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter by protecting Tsukune, her memories have been removed and unable to remembered the memories of her friends. But her personality has not changed, except to obey the orders of the Guardians of Yomi. She is about to sacrifice herself to ensure the safety of the Guardians of Yomi, and even use the Ayakashi she has summoned to merge with herself and use her own life to achieve it. Kurumu had nevertheless respected Hermione who also a Holy Beast of Kyoto like her, she had the pleasure of fighting with her, and let no one kill Hermione. Although Kurumu is a Guardian of Yomi, she often disobeyed orders for personal reasons or misdemeanors committed by Leontes and others, it also happens to destabilize and betray the summoned the Ayakashis in order to give them their advantages. In episode 32, Kurumu wants to fight with Hermione again for help. She even attacked the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure and captured Tybalt to attract attention and provoke her in order to force her to fight. Very touched by Hermione's friendship and respect towards her, she realized that she has recovered her lost memory, Kurumu wanted to stop this fight. Realizing that even if she was freed from her curse, she will definitely remain a Shikigami-Fairy but also a Succubus, she accepts to sealed the pact with Moka and becoming her familiar. History: Past: Kurumu is a Succubus who lives with her mother, Ageha Kurono so she never had a father. At the time when Kurumu is still at Youkai Academy, she is a student very popular with the boys of her class. Until Moka Akashiya became even more popular than she and had even seduced Tsukune Aono, which attracted her jealousy. She met Tsukune who tried to seduce her by using a seduction spell on him. However, Tsukune had to break the spell away while Moka came to rescue as Kurumu was trying to kill him. When Tsukune removed the rosary from Moka, she became Inner Moka who has defeated Kurumu. Tsukune begs Moka to spare her, and she will eventually fall in love with him. Becoming Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter: . Sealed the Pact and Becoming Moka's Familiar: . Relationships: Family Ageha Kurono: Her mother, she is a succubus like her. Friends Moka Akashiya: Her friend rival, she was jealous of her for the love for Tsukune. Moka who become an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, Cure Izanami, in order to released Kurumu from her curse. She was currently Moka's familiar after she becoming Genbu: The Shikigami of Winter. Yukari Sendo: One of her friends. She is the youngest of the group but is in the same class as Tsukune because of her great intelligence which makes her a gifted student, excelling in all subjects. Mizore Shirayuki: One of her friends. Despite that Kurumu and Mizore are rivals, they are very close and fall in love. She helps the club of journalism, following Tsukune's request. Tsukune Aono: Her close friend and love interest since meet. At her first encounter with Tsukune, she attempted to seduce him with a spell. But Tsukune broke that spell, which made her furious. But it was defeated by Moka, Tsukune sucked to spare it. And since then she fell in love with him. Ruby Tojo: One of her friends. At Youkai Academy, she is on a variety of roles. She wears corsets in her fashion line, and is extremely masochistic. Ginei Morioka: One of her friends. Often called "Gin", he is the obsessed and perverse president of the newspaper club. Kokoa Shuzen: One of her friends. Hermione De Borromeo/Suzaku: At the first encounter, Kurumu had already respected Hermione even though she tended to make fun of her. She leaves not to let anybody else to kill her. In her second fight against Hermione, she was very touched by her friendship and thus regained her memory. After being released from the evil control by Moka, she will finally make friends with Hermione. Ai: Kurumu loves Ai very much, and attaches her very quickly to her that she often plays with Ai. Unlike other fairies who can not see her as Genbu, Ai is able to see her through her own ability to see spirits and supernatural monsters. Abilities / Powers: Summoning: Moka used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Genbu and bring her out from her Summoning Smartphone after she says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神 召喚 Kōjin Shōkan!)" and draws a kanji "水 (Mizu)" on the screen, a black seal with the kanji arise and the water geyser appeared from the ground and Genbu appears out of the water geyser. Transformations: She can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with her own will. Into the transformation sequence with the water motif as background, Kurumu draws with her fingers a pentagram and the kanji "水 (Mizu)", while the seal appears under from Kurumu, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, a black turtle shell appears on her body, while her Succubus purple wings and tail are appeared, and thus four smoke poles which often releases the steam smoke. Her arms and legs are turned into four purple turtle legs, then her head became a purple turtle head along with white bony plates, while her purple eyes turned into scarlet, she had blue goggles appears on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. Finally, she has leather gloves on her arms along with her icy blue claws, she transformed into Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter and the transformation sequence is complete. Her appearance is based on the Black Tortoise of the North and a steampunk alchemist. Hybrid-form: As her hybrid-form, Kurumu drawing with her fingers a pentagram, while the seal appears under from Kurumu, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, a black turtle shell appears on her back only, while her Succubus purple wings and tail are appeared, and thus four smoke poles which often releases the steam smoke. She had goggles appears on her head, and a bow tie around the neck. Finally, she has leather gloves on her hands. Attacks: Aquatic Alchemy: Imperial Water Gun (水圏錬金術: 皇室水鉄砲 Suiken Renkinjutsu: Kōshitsu Mizudeppō) - Genbu launched a water cannon from her mouth to pierce her target. Black Winter Ring (黒冬指輪 Kokutō Yubiwa) - Genbu sends an ice ring, to captured and sometimes freeze her target. Note that the Black Winter Ring can create a circle of black ice crystals around to create a fighting arena or a ice prison. Steam Eruption (水蒸気噴火 Suijōki Funka) - She first releases steam from the four smoke poles that became red, then she launched boiling water from the mouth towards her target and burning it. Rain Dance (雨乞いの踊り Amagoi no Odori) - Genbu summons the rain to be able to weaken to those who could not bear the rain, but also to be able to heal from her own wounds and strengthened her attacks. Philosopher's Stone (賢者の石 Kenja no Ishi) - Genbu created the four black seals and turned into a water prison that locked and weakened her target, then her turtle shell turns into a red crystal that releases steam from the four smoke poles, she launched a ice blast towards her target, which transformed into a red icy crystal and has been destroyed. Divine Aquatic Alchemy: Northern Star Sword (神聖の水圏錬金術: 北星の剣 Shinsei no Suiken Renkinjutsu: Hokuto no Ken) - The combined attack with Cure Izanami. At first, Cure Izanami summons the four swords revolve around the target while she gestures with her ninja hands, and then separate into a square pattern. Each of the swords is driven into a corner of the crest. Genbu summons the rain to strengthened the power. The stars strikes from the air while the water sword falls on the target, swirling water begin to blow around, damaging all foes in range. Water Supernatural Element: Fluid Water (流体水 Ryūtai Mizu) - Her main ability from Water Supernatural Element. She has purple wings and tail are now composed with water, her long fingernails and claws can turned into water whips. Her body can decompose into water to melt into the surface of the ground before reappearing to attack. In her human or hybrid-form only, her purple eyes turned into scarlet eyes she she activate her Fluid Water. Abilities/Statistics: Attack: 3 / 10 - Defense: '''10 / 10 - '''Speed: 3 / 10 - She became slow only as Genbu, unlike her Succubus form who's become more fast. Stamina: 9 / 10 Agility: 7 / 10 - Only her Succubus form that her agility is more effective than as Genbu. Technique: 5 / 10 Intelligence: 10 / 10 - Strategy: 6 / 10 - Teamwork: 7 /10 - Passion: 9 / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: '''To find the true chosen one of her heart in order to preserve the Succubus lineage. '''Goal(s): '''Becoming the most beautiful and popular student in Youkai Academy. '''Like(s): '''Compress her own chest to Tsukune. To attract boys around her. Her own beauty and developed breasts. Tsukune Aono (her close friend). '''Dislike(s): That another girl more beautiful gets in her way. To despise her beauty and pride. Habit(s): To''' teasing her rivals about how she is much more beautiful than them. 'Hobbies: '''Studying in Youkai Academy. '''Fear(s): '''To have a heartbroken and dies if Tsukune chosen Moka or another girl instead herself. Etymology: '''Kurono '(黒乃) – Kurono meaning "Belonging to Dark". '''Kurumu (胡夢) – Kurumu meaning "to Wrap Up". Genbu '''(ゲンブ "玄武") – Genbu meaning "Black Tortoise" or "Black Warrior" in Japanese. It was the one of the Four Holy Beasts in Chinese Mythology, it is represented the North and the Winter Season. It is known as "Xuánwǔ" in Chinese. Nickname: '''Shikigami of Winter (冬の式神 Fuyu no Shikigami) - Kurumu/Genbu's title. Because she is the incarnation of water and the winter season as she is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Songs: Kurumu's voice actor, Misato Fukuen, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sayaka Ohara who voices Hermione De Borromeo, Saeko Chiba who voices Azmaria Hendric, Akeno Watanabe, who voices Jo Carpenter, and Junko Minagawa who voices Ion Fortuna. Singles: * Black Tortoise of the North * Secret Winter Duets: * Five Elements (Along with Sayaka Ohara, Saeko Chiba, Akeno Watanabe and Junko Minagawa) * Deadly Winter (Along with Nana Mizuki) * Succubus Love (Along with Yuka Imai) Trivia: * Kurumu is was the third ally/mascot who is not a human after Jo/Kirin and Ion/Byakko. * As a Shikigami-Fairy, her appearance is based of the "Black Tortoise of the North" in the Chinese mythology, her name Genbu sharing with the same name in Japanese, and she was incarnated by the winter season. * Kurumu is the only to not being reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy after death. * She is the first fairy to manipulate water (only after being a Shikigami-Fairy), the second is Viviane/Kuroko Shirai. * Along with her mother Ageha, Kurumu is the only to being a Succubus. * She had the same Japanese Voice actor Fukuen Misato, with Yin of "Darker Than Black" and also Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy from "Smile Pretty Cure!" who both appeared in Bones Pretty Cure!. * According to Akihisa Ikeda, the author of "Rosario + Vampire", her official birthday was August 2nd, and her zodiac sign is Leo. She share the same birthday with her original counterpart from Rosario + Vampire in the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series. * Kurumu has her own mother and has never of her biological father in the unknown circumstances. * Her alternate version in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is a Shikigami-Fairy, but her personality is the same and she's still a Succubus compared the original Kurumu from "Rosario + Vampire". * In the English dub, Kurumu share her voice actor (Brina Palencia) with Juliet from "Romeo X Juliet". Brina Palencia voiced also Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail who appears also in A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure. * In the concept design as Genbu, it's supposed to be a turtle on all fours, before changing to design level to make "more cool". Gallery: Chara Profile: Kurumu Kurono aka Genbu.png|Kurumu Kurono / Genbu: the Shikigami of Winter (Rosario + Vampire) Kurumu Kurono.png|Kurumu Kurono (Civilian form) Genbu.png|Genbu Others: TBA Polls: Attacks What is your favorite Kurumu Kurono/Genbu's attack? Aquatic Alchemy: Imperial Water Gun Black Winter Ring Steam Eruption Rain Dance Philosopher's Stone Divine Aquatic Alchemy: Northern Star Sword Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mascots Category:Reformed Villains